Shh! This Is A Library
by i V0MiT RAiNB0WS
Summary: Spashley library smut. For a challenge.


**Title: **Shh! This Is A Library  
**Author: **Andria i V0MiT RAiNB0WS  
**Rating: **NC-17.  
**Disclaimer: **Tom "the teenage lesbian perv" Lynch owns, not me. I don't even have a job...yet.  
**Author's Note: **This is my first fic _ever_ so please give me lots of feeback. It's for a smut challenge on The Spencer & Ashley Forum. I developed my writing style in my creative writing class so I want to know how I can improve it and such. But please refrain from brutal verbal abuse lmao. Sorry it's kind of slow in the beginning, I think I took too long setting it up for being a one-shot, but I wanted to make sure I covered every prompt in the challenge thorougly. The prompts were: jealousy, school, bruises.

**

* * *

**  
She sat at her desk pretending to listen to her teacher rant about algebra. Math was never her best subject, and she was too distracted to pay attention. No matter how hard she tried, all she could think about was that face. The luscious pink lips, the small dimples, the deep azure eyes, and the beautiful, silky blonde hair that often framed it. All she wanted to do was kiss those full lips with the adorable dimples. Brush that blonde hair away as she stared into those eyes. Those eyes, that captivated her effortlessly. Then her want became more desirous as she thought about the girl's body. Her supple, mily breasts. Oh, how perfect they were. Her tight stomach and her deep, round navel. Ashley could feel her desire burning between her legs and she couldn't take it any longer.

She raised her hand and Mr. Blake stopped his lecture to address her. "Yes, Ms. Davies?" She opened her mouth to speak and it was dry from her lust, she swallowed hard and managed to squeak out "Bathroom?" Mr. Blake nodded and returned to his lecture. She stood up and sprinted out of the room and down the hall. She knew her destination, and it wasn't the bathroom at all.

She finally got to the library, out of breath and scanned the room of wall-to-wall books to find her lover. She finally spotted her at a table in the back, but she wasn't alone. There was a red-haired girl sitting next to her, practically in her lap. Ash watched in confusion as the girl leaned in close to whisper something in Spencer's ear, to which she giggled profusely. The girl then stroked Spencer's hair flirtatiously and placed her hand on her shoulder. Ashley fumed as her lust was filled with another of the seven deadly sins: envy. She marched to the back of the library and stood in front of the table with her hands on her hips. She cleared her throat angrily, and Spencer whipped her head up to see Ash and pushed the other girl away. She fluttered to speak.

"Uh..h-hey Ash. What are doing here?"

"Apparently watching my girlfriend cheat on me."

"Cheat? Ash, we were just talking."

"Talking, eh? She was practically on top of you, Spencer."

Spencer just sat there in silence with a look of shame on her face. She knew there was no sense in arguing. At this point the other girl decided to put her two cents in.

"Yo, we were just talkin' so don't get your panties in a bunch or nothin'."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the girl and said "_Yo_ (she mocked), was I even speaking to you, bitch? I didn't think so, so shut the fuck up and leave us alone."

The girl just rolled her eyes and got up to leave "Whatevs," she said as she walked away.

Ashley turned and studied her girlfriend's face. She could see the tears streaming out of her beautiful blue eyes, as if they were rivers. She knew the girl was sorry, but she was just overtaken by her jealousy. She sat down next to her and moved some of her silky hair behind her ear. This made the blonde look up into Ashley's chocolate brown orbs. "I'm so sorry," she whispered so silently she almost didn't hear it herself. She faced down and Ashley picked her head up with one hand under her chin. Spencer searched her girlfriend's face for forgiveness. Ashley just silently nodded and brought her face closer to kiss those glossy lips. Spencer deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of the brunette's neck and moaned from the passion that overtook her. Then they both realized where they were and pulled away reluctantly. Spencer spoke first. "Wait, why did you come in here anyway?" she questioned. "Oh, well I was feeling "lonely" (air quotes)" Ash giggled.

Spencer knew exactly what she meant and looked around the library in search of a more private place. She found what she was looking for and grabbed Ashley's hand, dragging her into a dark empty conference room and locking the door. Ashley was surpised by her girlfriend's assertiveness. She didn't take long to think about it though, because her feelings of lust had returned and before she knew it, Spencer had pushed her against the door and the doorknob rammed into her back. "FUCK!" she yelled in pain. Spence stopped and worriedly asked "What?"

"Well, you kinda threw me into the doorknob."

"OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry babe, here let me see."

Using the light from the library she could see a bruise forming in the same place.

"You have a bruise, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt now."

"Okay, now where was I? Oh, right." Spence said, remembering her intentions.

She grabbed Ashley's face and crashed their lips together. The brunette began hungrily nibbling on the blonde's bottom lip. Spencer grabbed her ass and she bit down on her lip, making her bleed. She didn't seem to care though, neither of them had time to worry about trivial things like bruises now, they were too filled with desire. Ashley pushed Spencer against the table, breaking their kiss only to relocate her mouth on the blonde's neck. She sucked on her pulse point, causing the other girl to moan loudly. She smiled against her girlfriend's neck and giggled "Shh, Spence, this is a library."

She reached to take Spencer's shirt off and the blonde grabbed her hand. "No, don't tease me, I need it now." she demanded in a husky voice Ashley had never heard before. Her desire grew as reached down to unbotton the other girl's pants. It was then she finally realized Spence was wearing a skirt today. She smiled and silently thanked whoever had invented the wonderful piece of clothing. She layed the blonded down on the table. She could feel the heat radiating from her core as she lifted up her skirt. She slipped the silky panties off of her. Spencer whispered hoarsely, dizzy from desire, "Your...pants...off." Ashley replied by taking off her pants so fast she was surprised she didn't rip them. She took off her thong even faster.

She layed on top of the younger girl and kissed her, tongues diving into mouths. They both reached a hand down between their legs and moaned into each other's mouths. Ashley dipped two fingers inside Spencer dripping wet core and began to slowly move them in and out. Spencer bit the older girl's lip and moaned as she rubbed Ashley's clit, squeezing the bundle of nerves and teasing her hole. They teased each other's hard nipples with their free hands as they moaned into their mouths.

Spencer then entered two fingers into Ashley's hole. They both sped up their pace, fucking each other faster and faster as they tried not to scream from the pleasure. They kissed each other so hard their lips hurt. Spencer broke the kiss and whispered "Fuck Ash, I'm so close." Ashley noted this as muscles began to tighten around her fingers. She rubbed her thumb against Spence's clit, driving her over the edge. The blonde bit her lip so hard she bled as she came harder than ever, her orgasm ripping through her body. She shook as she fucked Ashley even harder. The brunette then followed, reaching the point of ecstasy she craved all morning. She collapsed on top of the blonde.

They both just laid there, spent. Once they caught their breath, Spencer was the first to speak. "Ash, that was fucking amazing, I want more." Ashley perked up, surprised.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she teased.

"So sure, you wouldn't believe it."

"Okay, but this time, it's all about you."

"I love the sound of that."

Ashley kissed her full on the lips and then crawled down her body, stopping to suck on her nipples for a minute, just to be a tease. She then licked around that navel she was daydreaming about, and dipped her tongue into it a couple times. Spencer shuddered at the feel of her girlfriend's tongue. Ash then spread her legs and found her destination. She inhaled the intoxicating smell of her girlfriend's wetness. She dipped her head down and began to work on her clit. Sucking it between her teeth, rubbing her tongue over it. Spencer arched her back and bucked her hips into the brunette's face as she grabbed ahold of her nipples and tweaked them as she moaned deep. Ash took her mouth off of the precious button and replaced it with her thumb as she teased the opening of her girlfriend's pussy with her tongue. She then slowly slipped it in, knowing exactly where to flick it about, knowing exactly how to pleasure the blonde beauty.

Spencer then grabbed Ashley's head and pushed it deeper between her legs, begging for the sweet release she needed. Ash curled her tongue up to reach the spot she knew all too well and pressed harder with her thumb as she pushed Spencer over the edge. The blonde screamed, "YES ASHLEY!" She rode her tongue until her orgasm finished. Ashley lapped all of the juices up and crawled back up kiss Spencer's sweaty forehead and whispered in her ear, "Shh, I told you before, this is a library."

When Spencer finally caught her breath she slipped her panties back on, and Ashley put her clothes back on as well. They both slowly stepped out of the conference room and walked through the library giggling loudly at what they had just done. The librarian scowled at them and said "SHH! Girls, this is a library." The girls nodded and ran out laughing the whole way.


End file.
